Keeping Promise
by black-klepon
Summary: And Edward marches right into Mustang's office, slamming it open... "Guess this is it, eh Mustang?" "Yeah... but I'll definitely find you again." post-manga.


Summary: And Edward marches right into Mustang's office, slamming it open... "Guess this is it, eh Mustang?" "Yeah... but I'll definitely find you again." post-manga.

A/N: Just a small piece that came into my mind right before having a mid-test -headdesk- Seriously, how could I forget about _that_ promise?

Might or might not be two-shot, depending on my time... the former would be more likely, but with probably a horrendous time interval.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D Feel free to inform me if you find errors (which I think there are… _a lot_), I'd be glad to fix them right away :)

Edit (03/6/2011): Fixed some capitalization errors, thanks to _The Pandemonium-Chaos Disorder _:)

_Keeping Promise_

Central Command, though nearing weekend, was still as busy as usual, soldiers busy hurrying here and there. Nothing had really changed as far as he remembered, except for the relocation of a few offices. Two soldiers stood guard of the main staircase that led to the Fuhrer's office – not a single bit different.

Edward marched right into said staircase, grinning when the guards snapped into attention and saluted him. He waved a hand and kept his pace, the long corridor stretching far into one tiny light; as long as Mustang was still stationed in Central, his feet could easily bring him to his office with eyes closed.

Soon he stood before the door into Mustang's unit's office, pausing just slightly in front. If it was the usual he would've just barged right in, not bothering with the basic formality of knocking. But then again, this time it was a special occasion: Al was no longer a suit of armor tagging behind him, he no longer bear the dragging weight of his automail on his right arm, no more wild goose chase for the Philosopher's Stone - he'd returned his brother to his flesh body. That was what he'd envisioned ever since the very first time he'd stepped into this place.

Back then, he hadn't really thought of what he would be doing after their ultimate goal was achieved. His specialty had always been his alchemy - well, it was probably good enough to say that his life always revolved around it. Now that he was no longer able to perform alchemy, Edward supposed he should feel bad… but he would give anything, if it was for the sake of Alphonse.

With that firmly in his mind, the older Elric pushed the door with a wide grin on his face.

His entrance caught all of the soldiers' attention, but it was Breda who got the first greeting. "Morning, Boss!"

The blond greeted back, "Morning to y'all too," and waved his right hand as he walked straight towards Mustang's door. This time he didn't even bother knocking, because he knew the bastard was used to it. Special occasion or not, it was a habit Ed couldn't get rid of. Mustang should've known, of all people, that this day would come sooner or later, after the Promised Day had ended. His left hand tightened his grip on his left pocket, feeling the cold and sharp curves of Amestris' military emblem. Years he'd felt it on his pocket, a reminder of his past… and now it felt lighter, unlike any other times when he had to open it and stared at the etched words.

Yeah, this was the time.

As soon as he opened the door, he was faced with the Brigadier-General's usual mask of professionalism. This time, his first greeting wasn't beating around the bush, straight to the point: "Here to turn in your watch, Fullmetal?"

To Ed's ears, it wasn't a question. It was a statement that both men knew and understood very well. They were the only occupants of the room, save for furniture and paperwork. Fullmetal... years he'd been called by that name, bearing the burden of his failure and taboo, dragging his body down. Nevertheless, with his usual uncaring shrug, Edward walked forward and stopped before the wooden desk.

Roy only kept the direct eye contact for a few seconds, but those were all Ed needed to notice the slightly glazed look on Mustang's black eyes. He'd heard that Dr. Marcoh had used the leftover Stone to restore the man's eyesight, but had never seen the process by his own eyes. Losing a limb or two, they could be replaced by automails. But losing an eyesight, even for a mere few hours, was bound to leave a huge shock on someone.

The Brigadier-General just sighed, and pulled out a file from his drawer. Placing it on the middle of the surface, he uncapped the pen that he'd previously held. "Here's what you've been waiting for, Fullmetal. I'm not going to keep you here for much longer; just sign this form and you may go."

Edward raised an eyebrow, and took the pen. "Just this? I was expecting something... a bit longer." He admitted, bowing forward.

Mustang simply smirked, and Edward scowled. After this day, he wouldn't have to see that arrogant smirk again, one that could be used to hide so much emotions and showed one: "Thanks, Colonel Bastard."

The reply was instantaneous, "In case you haven't noticed, _Edward_, I've been promoted into a Brigadier-General."

It was probably the only time that he'd heard his name spoken by the older alchemist without anything hidden behind. Felt strange, but also nice, at the same time. He opted to voice his thoughts. "You just called me by my name."

"Well yes," Mustang took the pen from Ed's flesh hand and capped it back, "Technically since you've signed your resignation letter, you're officially a State Alchemist no more. You can't have any more access to places like Central Library, then again, what need would you have to go there?" Mustang chuckled, and placed the file back into his drawer. "Though I believe that they'd still let you in, no matter what."

That sentence ended their conversation, leaving them with an awkward air hanging around. Usually they would bicker and argue and yell at each other, but now... Part of him just wanted to leave, to proclaim his new freedom to the World, but another part of him wanted to say something just a little bit more. In the end he settled for a sigh, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. Turning to walk back to the door, he said his final farewell, "Guess this is it, eh Mustang?"

He got no answer whatsoever, so he thought that he could simply go. But as soon as he got his hand on the door handle, Mustang answered, "Yeah... but I'll definitely find you again."

The blond paused, taking the time to process this answer. What was that supposed to mean...? And as if reading his mind, Roy answered his unasked question. "Because you still owe me my 520 cenz, Ed."

The older Elric knew that the dark-haired man must be grinning, even though he couldn't see it. A rather foreign feeling swelled in his chest; a new surge of excitement because he would see Amestris under Mustang and how the man would find him after this. Pushing the door handle, he turned his head just a bit so that Mustang could catch a glimpse of his usual grin. "Sure I do, Bastard, and I'm keeping my promise until then."

When the door was halfway closing back, Edward added as an afterthought, "And, by the way, whatever rank they got you, you'll always be Colonel Bastard - 'cause that's what suits you best."

He didn't need to ask why hadn't Mustang asked about his watch, because the answer was just there: he'd give it back along with the money after Roy was Fuhrer.

_END_


End file.
